Sibling Love
by VivaLaDoitsu
Summary: Ah, Lovi should really learn to share the air conditioner! A short fic set in a human!AU in which Feliciano is being a troll. Rated T for swearing, also no pairings.


**A/N: Haii**

**Welp, I'm so happy you enjoyed my last few works! **

**This one came up to me when my brother kept nagging me on the weekend, hope you enjoy it**

**Name: **Sibling Love

**Characters: **South Italy/Romano (Lovino Vargas), North Italy/Veneziano (Feliciano Vargas)

**Pairings in this chapter: **None

**Word Count: **

**Warnings: **Human name usage, Feliciano being a complete ass, cursing from Romanito's side, stupidity.

There were sometimes that Lovino Vargas loved his brother. Granted, these times were few, but when they happened, Feliciano made sure to exploit them.

Other times, like right now, Lovino felt like he wanted to kill his younger sibling.

They were at their beach house with their family. Their mom and dad were outside with some family friends and their grandpa was talking to the neighbors in the kitchen. Feliciano seemed to be bored since there weren't teenagers nearby and Lovino was reading a book in the lower bunk-bed in their room. The air-conditioner was on so he kept the door closed, not wanting the heat from outside to enter the room.

Feliciano was being annoying, though. He would enter the room, grab something and then leave without closing the door, which infuriated the older Italian.

"Hi Lovi! I need to pick my earphones!" the boy said as he entered again. He located his things and then walked out.

"Oi! Close the goddamn door!" no response was heard and Lovino stood up angrily to do so.

"The little shit, he's doing this to get on my nerves" he said as he picked up his book.

A few minutes passed and Feliciano entered again.

"Oops! I forgot my phone! Gotta use it to text Kiku" the boy laughed at his own clumsiness.

"You fucking idiot, close the door when you go out"

"Okay~" he walked out of the room, leaving the door-halfway open.

"That's not closing a door you asshole!" he stood up and closed it again.

Fifteen minutes later, Lovino was rolling in his bed, the novel long since discarded on the floor. He seriously wasn't going to read the books Antonio got him anymore. That boy needed a talk on how chick-flicks weren't Lovino's thing. He took his phone, which was charging in the side of the bed, and plugged his headphones before placing them on. He selected a song and started singing it, checking instagram to see if Alfred or Gilbert were doing anything cool.

'_15 m!nutes l8 with starbucks lol Gilbo ur awesome' _Alfred had captioned a photo of Gilbert walking up to him with a coffee in hand.

'_haha yea ik lovi should totes be here' _the boy had commented.

'_fuckin parents draggin mi to fuckin beech' _he answered before declaring nothing else was good enough for his attention.

"Lo-vi! I'm going to shower!" Feliciano announced.

"Who cares" he deadpanned.

"I do!" Feliciano grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt from their closet.

"Is this shirt mine?" he asked, Lovino raised his eyes and then rolled them.

"That's mine, yours is the green one" Feliciano put it back and took said shirt out.

"Oh! I forgot!"

"Yeah okay whatever; close the door when you go out"

"Sure~" Feliciano walked to the door without his clothes "Oops, I forgot my clothes" he went back and picked his shirt, then walked to the door "oops! I forgot my boxers"he went to get those and dropped his shirt "silly me! I forgot my shirt!"

While he repeated this several times, the door was open.

"What the fuck, I knew you were stupid but this is too much"

"Sorry Lovi!"

"Close the goddamn door"

"But Lovi! I want to share the air conditioner! Is it so bad?!"

"I swear to God Feliciano, close the door or so help me I will kill you"

"You have to share things!" Feliciano laughed.

"You piece of shit" Lovino yelled.

"Don't you want to share?"

"No!"

"Come on Lovi!"

"Shut up and leave!"

"I don't want to leave just yet"

"Whatever, close the door" Feliciano jumped to his bed, leaving the door open.

"Agh!" Lovino just took his phone and sat with his back against the door.

"Lovi~ you need to share!"

"I hate you" he moved himself from the door, and opened it; he was done with his little brother.

Lovino walked out of the room and went to sit in the couch of the living room.

"LOVINO!" Feliciano yelled.

"WHAT?!"

"YOU FORGOT TO CLOSE THE DOOR" he heard the little shit yell.

Well, he was going to kill someone.

**Haha, Lovi is so cute sometimes, and I just wanted a fanfic in which Feli isn't running away 24/7.**


End file.
